Framed
by FantasticJackie
Summary: Milliardo has been charged with the murder of David Baldwin, but did he really do it or has he been framed? A journey through the court system through the eyes of the media. ZxN and HxR


**_Framed _**

_By Jackie _

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gundam Wing.

**Jackie's Note:** Don't get your hopes up; this is just a teaser! Sorry! But don't worry; it has a purpose!

**_Framed _**

"Good evening. I'm John Blakenly, your host, and this is World Focus Tonight. Welcome."

The fanfare of World Focus Tonight began to play on plasma TV screens across the world as scenes of past world events and current world events floated across the screen. The date scrolled across the image, "3:12:204."

"Tonight's Focus…" began the announcer, "Brutal Slaying or Set Up? The Peacecraft vs. Baldwin trial: a closer look. A general summary, the players involved, and expectations of the case. With commenting guests Lyle Masters, attorney at law, and Dr. Ruthann Kinsley, Professor at world-renown Harvard Law School.

"Unrest on Inauguration Day: What happened to make this crowd so unruly during Foreign Minister Dorlain's Oath of Office?

"Earth and Colonial tensions? The fist fight between an ESUN representative and a Colonial diplomat.

"Mission on Mars: How fares the Terraformer Project?

"And this evening's Technological Target: Light Speed – The scientific breakthrough that would have even Einstein shivering in excitement.

"This is World Focus Tonight. And now, your host, John Blakenly."

"Hello, and welcome to Tonight," Blakenly said to the camera. The screenshot changed, and Blakenly turned to face the new angle, "Tonight's top story is the one that has the whole world captivated. The Peacecraft/Baldwin trial set to begin at 9:00 AM sharp tomorrow morning, and the only thing that Mr. Peacecraft seems to have going for him, aside from the backing of the Preventers, is the fact that the court is located in his home country.

"This tragic story began a little over four and a half months ago when David Baldwin, loving husband and father of two children, and dedicated worker of a local metal shop, was brought in for questioning by the Preventers for suspicious activity," as Blakenly spoke, the pictures of those mentioned appeared on screen. "As part of his investigation, Milliardo Peacecraft, without his partner, followed David Baldwin to his residence. Baldwin's wife and children were out Christmas shopping, and arrived home excitedly to tease him with the gifts they'd chosen for him. Unfortunately, David Baldwin was found brutally murdered within his house by his family, Milliardo Peacecraft standing over his mangled body.

"While still denying the charges even today, Milliardo Peacecraft was charged with the murder of David Baldwin. The mountainous piles of evidence against Mr. Peacecraft suggest that this will be a relatively short trial, and that Mr. Baldwin will finally be able to rest in peace and his family be content in the knowledge that justice has been served.

"The prosecution is seeking the death penalty for Mr. Peacecraft."

The camera view changed again, this time, to include two screens with two different people on them. "Joining us this evening to talk about this stirring case, Mr. Lyle Masters," the screen focused on him, "Licensed Attorney at Law in 11 different countries and frequent correspondent for World Focus Tonight; welcome. And Dr. Ruthann Kinsley," the screen focused on her, "Professor of law at Harvard Law School located in the US. Welcome to both of you and thank you for joining us." The image was focused once again on all three people.

"Thank you," Lyle responded.

"Thank you for having me," Dr. Kinsley said.

"So, uh, I'll start with you, Lyle. What are your expectations in this case? Do you see any possible outcomes, or maybe do you have a hunch on who is going to win this trial?"

"Ahh..." the attorney began his face became the center of attention. "I don't really like trying to predict the outcomes of cases," he said in a heavy Scottish accent. "But I'll tell you what I do see. Milliardo Peacecraft has a history of violence. I mean, he tried to destroy the Earth, and while he's not on trial for that, he really is. He is going to have to convince the jury that he is not ruthless, and he is not heartless. – Let alone disproving all the damning evidence piled against him. He's got his work cut out for him.

"The prosecution merely needs to stay the course and work off the perception of Mr. Peacecraft in order to put this one away. They definitely have the advantage in this one, John."

John nodded and turned to Dr. Kinsley, "Your thoughts, Dr.?"

She nodded before speaking, the screen focusing on her alone, "I agree with Mr. Masters. This is going to be a very hard case for the DA to pull off. The evidence is stacked against Mr. Peacecraft, and his own war-torn history suggests – well, not just suggests. It flat out states – that he is, in fact, capable of committing the horrible murder of David Baldwin. And like Mr. Masters said, this evidence is very pointedly turned against Mr. Peacecraft; the grand jury only took 2 hours to serve the indictment. That is, frankly, unheard of.

"However, the defense is very confident going in, and that is very curious in this case. In a statement released today, they said they have no doubt that Mr. Peacecraft will walk away clean from this. The defense is very optimistic, and I would attribute that to probably his wife." The other two men started talking in agreement as Dr. Kinsley laughed to herself and continued, the transmission a bit jumbled from the multiple voices, "I don't know how they plan to do it or what they've got up their sleeves, but she is very confident in this. Very confident."

"Yes… Yes, there is the question of his wife," Blakenly said, the attention back on him. "Lu-Lu-Lucrezia Peacecraft – I hope I didn't butcher that."

"You didn't," Masters responded.

"Oh, good."

Dr. Kinsley chuckled.

"So, Mrs. Peacecraft – there's quite a buzz about her and her involvement in this case, not to mention her involvement with her husband himself. She is quite confident; Mr. Masters, what do you make of her?"

"She is confident, John, but not overly so. She seems completely comfortable and at ease with this trial. If not for the evidence," he said chuckling slightly, "I'd believe her!"

"Would you, now?" John pressed.

"Well, look at her record. She graduated from the Lake Victoria Military Academy second only to her husband. She was the bodyguard for Ms. Dorlain during the war, a known asset to the Gundam Pilots, one of the founders of the Preventers organization, and has played an intricate role in the Terraformer Project on Mars. She has a lot going for her, and it's hard to believe that such a strong and intelligent woman would tie herself down, first of all, to Milliardo Peacecraft, of all people, and secondly, that she would allow herself to be hopelessly optimistic. – Which is what it seems like right now, John."

"If I may…" Dr. Kinsley was heard to say before appearing on screen and proceeding with apparent granted approval, "Lucrezia Peacecraft has a history of believing in the impossible, of being hopelessly optimistic, if you will. However, it always turns out that she is right. For us, Milliardo Peacecraft has only been among the living for 2 years, but for Mrs. Peacecraft and those who know him personally, including his sister, it's been 7 years. Of course, anyone can do the math; Milliardo Peacecraft 'died' 8 years ago. For one full year, the entire world thought him dead – the entire world save one person. She has never revealed how she knew, but that was one h---uva hunch, and her career record has many other such hunches scattered about within it."

"And how involved is she in this case?"

"Oh, very heavily involved, John," Dr. Kinsley continued. "Mr. Peacecraft is actually reported as having said that if she could represent him in court, then she would. And this isn't about saving money or anything like that, because her defense of him _would_ be free. It's an issue of trust, and he only trusts her. But as it is, she cannot represent him in a court of law, so she has busied herself with helping build his defense with his lawyers. As a requirement, Mr. Peacecraft insisted before he hired any attorney that she would be allowed to help."

John was back on screen, "You touched on something, and it's an excellent lead-up to my next question. Let's talk about their relationship; it's going to come under heavy scrutiny in the next few weeks.

"Now we… we as a world nation," he said with a small smile, "Seem to have a certain affinity for the Peacecrafts and their lives, and quite frankly, their personal lives. There's no denying the way those tabloids fly off the shelves when news of Vice Foreign – excuse me, - _Foreign_ Minister Dorlain and Heero Yuy is plastered on the covers. – That's going to take some getting used to…" he said in reference to his slip-up. "But in this case, we have a new focus, and it's the one that's been playing sort of second to the rumors of Ms. Dorlain and Mr. Yuy. Since he was discovered to be among the living, their relationship has been sort of a constant, but in that, a constant mystery. Their relationship… It's quite different from Ms. Dorlain's, isn't it?"

"Oh yes, it undoubtedly is quite different," Dr. Kinsley said as a three-way screen gave equal precedence to each of the conversing players. "For one thing, they are married, so there is no question. It's not just rumors – rumors that were started in a nasty election cycle, I might add."

"Ah, but they do have some truth, or so it seems…" Masters cut in.

"If-if I may…" John said holding one hand up, his index finger poised. In his other hand, he was holding a piece of paper that he was staring at, "This is… a little off topic, but this is, uh… the new Gallup Poll – Gallup celebrating their 325th anniversary, by the way – concerning those 'rumors.' While we're sort of skimming the topic, I might as well share it with our audience. The question was asked," a new screen popped up to show the poll as Blakenly read it,

"Did the rumors of a possible relationship between Relena Dorlain and Heero Yuy influence your vote?

Yes – Positively...-...-...-...-...-...-...-42 percent

Yes – Negatively...-...-...-...-...-...-...19 percent

No...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-27 percent

I was unaware of the rumors...-...-...-2 percent

"Very… Very interesting results… I'm _quite_ sure not the way Daron Manchester intended this form of hardball to backfire," Blakenly said back on the three-way screen.

"No doubt that's not what he wanted," Masters said laughing at the irony. "But back to what we were discussing, I wholeheartedly agree with your assessment of a constant mystery, John. That very mystery is what so enthralls so many people, I believe. They're very closed about their relationship, and when they have to be seen in public – note that; _have_ to be seen – they behave very… I don't want to say unnaturally," he said chuckling, "But it is. They don't so much as hold hands. Some have suggested that their relationship is merely business related. It is a bit difficult to imagine Milliardo Peacecraft as a romantic kind of person…"

"On the other hand," Dr. Kinsley spoke up, "Their relationship has been noted to be very intense. It's said that they can communicate without speaking a syllable – not unlike his sister's 'rumored' relationship, I might add. Looking back to their history, once again, they met all the way in 184 at Lake Victoria Academy; that was 20 years ago. That is a _very_ long time to be friends. And then you look at the things they've gone through as a couple – even so much as being on opposing sides in the war. Somehow, they're still together, and that's not something to be taken lightly. That is some devotion, and if only for the sake of his wife, I can find myself hoping that he really did not kill David Baldwin."

John nodded, "Well, they're going to be front and center, aren't they? One of the things that many people are looking forward to in this case is the possibility of learning more about these two and their relationship.

"But let's focus on the Baldwins for a moment. How are they taking the suspense of tomorrow's opening case arguments, Lyle? Have you been able to speak with them?

"Yes, I have," he said with a bit of melancholy in his voice, "The children, little Thomas and Kelly, they still don't quite understand that Daddy is never coming home from the hospital. Very sad, indeed. And Mrs. Baldwin, she seems to be very distracted but said she was focused and nervous about the trial. They seem to be holding up well, all things considered.

"I also spoke with their lawyer, Mr. Chad Dimsey, and he seemed excited about tomorrow. He said, 'There's nothing like putting a rotten cold-blooded killer to death.' He seems to have taken Mr. Baldwin's death personally, John. They knew each other, I've found out. I don't know how well, but in my one-on-one interview with him, he divulged that bit of information to me."

"Really? I wonder how the bloggers missed that bit of information, eh?" John joked. "Real quick, let's talk about the jury selection. There was a bit of a problem the other day when something was discovered, correct?"

"Yes," Masters answered, "Mr. Peacecraft's lawyers were upset by the fact that there are no former soldiers in the jury. They say that this is supposed to be a trial by his peers, but that Mr. Dimsey dismissed all the possible jurors with such a background. Now I can understand this complaint. I've never been in war personally, and we all know that Mr. Peacecraft's actions in the wars are going to come up at some time during this trial. I openly admit, as a life long civilian, that I do not fully understand the intricacies of war and the life and death decisions one makes while in it. That is going to be a hump for him to get over as he tries to convince the jury that he could not commit this murder."

"But Mrs. Peacecraft," said Dr. Kinsley, "Doesn't is not upset in the least. In fact, she was quoted as saying that it was better that there are no former soldiers in the jury. Her reasoning being, and I have to agree, that all the former soldiers in this world were either under his command, in awe of him, or feared him greatly as their enemy. In that sense, these jurors have a clean slate to begin with in their perception of Milliardo Peacecraft."

"Clean slate? No, there can be no clean slate. He has a reputation the world over for what he did 8 years ago. – Tried to do. Even the reputation of his sister, God bless her, has had no influence in helping his. In fact, he actually hurt her image, if today's occurrence during her inauguration was any clue."

"Now don't go there!" John interrupted, "That's our next story."

"Oh… Sorry," Lyle said with a grin. "But unfortunately for Mr. Peacecraft, a fair trial will be a miracle."

"I disagree. Yes, he has a reputation, but these jurors have been given specific instruction not to consider anything else than what's presented in this trial, and I believe that the jury can handle and follow those instructions."

"All too optimistic, Dr.," Lyle said.

"Well, we have to take a break in a moment," John intervened, "Closing thoughts, both of you. Lyle, you first."

"This is going to be one interesting case. As things look now, the prosecution is poised to sink its teeth into this death sentence, but you can't discount the obvious fact that the defense has not yet had a chance to defend. It's all been prosecution up to this point, and while the evidence is highly indicative of a guilty charge for Mr. Peacecraft, I believe that maybe, just maybe, Mrs. Peacecraft and the team of legal defense lawyers he has assembled have a chance of snatching this victory out of the jaws of defeat from the persecution. They have to have something really good, though, John. It's got to be… It's got to be, well, a smoking gun only opposite; how would you put that? I mean, a smoking gun in Mr. Peacecraft's hands is obviously not-"

John laughed, "I understand what you mean. And you, Dr. Kinsley?"

"I see this as a fifty-fifty shot. While it seems like the prosecution has the upper hand, all they really have is perception, and what might eventually turn out to be smoke in mirrors. If the legal team Milliardo Peacecraft has assembled can disprove the evidence mounted against him, then he has nothing to worry about. I personally am not about to count out Lucrezia Peacecraft; she is a force to be reckoned with in all aspects, and I certainly would not want to be on the prosecution's side for that reason. Everyone has done their part to make their cases as strong as they can be, from what I can tell. The prosecution has the evidence and the perception of Milliardo Peacecraft. But Milliardo Peacecraft, obviously not a stupid man, has made the wisest decision in placing his life in his wife's hands. If anyone can save him, it's her. Like Mr. Masters said, this is going to be a very interesting case."

"Well, that's all the time we have for this point of focus. Thank you, both of you, for your time."

"You're welcome," Lyle replied.

"Thank you for the opportunity. I enjoyed it."

"Coming up next, what happened during Relena Dorlain's oath and the fist fight between two representatives of the people. Stay tuned to World News Tonight. We'll be right back after these messages."

_TBC..._

----------------------------------------

**Jackie's Note:** So this title is probably going to change… It's kind of corny, no? This little bit may or my not become the prologue; I kind of like the fact that it starts in medias res and explains more of what's going on rather than what the first chapter is going to more than likely be: Milliardo in prison. lol

I hope you liked it, though. Unfortunately for you, (if you liked it, that is), I won't be actually writing this fic until some time next year. Probably around February. In the meantime, I wanted some input. I was thinking about doing some fun stuff with this fic as far as POVs go. (Yes, I do love POVs…) Would anyone be interested in reading a story where it's all this – just the media talking about what's happening? I think it would eventually get boring and dull, but who knows? Should the media even be in it or what? The problem with having the media in it is A) I might have to repeat myself a bit or B) All the action won't be contained within the court. If I keep the media in, then there will be "two" epilogues outlining the end of the story, though not a retelling of each other. Basically, they'd be the end of the case for the media/the world and the end of the case for our favorite characters. They'd work together and possibly have similar occurrences, but it wouldn't be the same ending.


End file.
